Petites histoires pour ne rien dire
by Zulkesh
Summary: Petit recueil de ficlet sur de bref instant de vie, hypothétique ou non, des personnages de Black Lagoon. Rating T pour vulgarité probable. 3ème Os: Claude"Torch" Weaver. Le pyromane débarque et il le fait savoir. A sa manière.
1. Encore un matin

Disclaimer: Black Lagoon ne m'appartient pas, Je ne fais que les emprunter à Rei Hiroe.

* * *

Avec Revy, tous les matins étaient pareils. Elle se réveillait, sortait machinalement du lit et s'allumait une cigarette. Elle se mettait ensuite à râler et à jurer, sur les putains de piafs qui n'avaient de mieux à foutre que de s'égosillaient sous sa fenêtre, sur les rayons du soleil qui l'empêchaient de dormir plus longtemps, sur lui parce qu'il ricanait en silence. Il fallait plusieurs tasses de café et quelques cigarettes supplémentaires avant qu'elle ne se calme.

Tous les matins, Rock se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec une furie pareille et combien de temps il allait la supporter. Mais lorsque, brutalement, elle venait le rejoindre sur le canapé et se blottir dans ses bras pour un baiser matinal et sensuel, il se disait que finalement il n'aimerait être nul par ailleurs et espérait que tous les matins continueraient à être ainsi.


	2. La prochaine fois

Toujours pas à moi. Dommage.

Elle parlait. Tout le temps. Une simple question sur le temps qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui tournait rapidement sur un cours magistral de météorologie. Benny soupira en l'écoutant papoter encore et encore. Il l'aimait bien Janet, elle était mignonne, mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle était chiante avec ses bavardages sans fin ! Que lui avait dit Revy l'autre fois quand il s'était plaint ? Ah oui ! Met-lui un truc dans le bec. Vu l'air qu'elle avait en disant ça, il n'avait pas été difficile d'imaginer à quoi elle penser. Il sortit discrètement son arme secrète et se prépara à passer à l'action.

Le silence se fit lorsqu'il lui enfonça dans la bouche et Janet s'étonna de sentir ce goût sucré et acidulé sur sa langue. Elle saisit le bâton entre ses doigts et le fit tourner. Benny la regarda sortir la sucette de sa bouche et quand il vit ce petit bout de langue taquinait la sucrerie, il regretta de ne pas avoir véritablement suivi les conseils scabreux de Révy. Enfin, connaissant Janet, elle finirait bien par repartir dans ses bavardages. _La prochaine fois_.


	3. L'incendiaire

Claude « Torch » Weaver vit arriver, dans un concert strident de sirène, les pompiers avec un mélange délectation et de tristesse. Parce qu'il savait qu'ils arrivaient bien trop tard pour interrompre la propagation des flammes et parce qu'il savait qu'au bout du compte ils finiraient par éteindre son œuvre. Oh, ils mettraient du temps, mais ils y arriveraient. Il les regarda s'agiter, courant et criant des ordres, brancher les tuyaux et démarrer les lances à incendie, déployant en même temps les grandes échelles pour s'occuper des étages supérieurs de l'immeuble et peut-être sauver d'éventuels rescapés. Un nuage de vapeur commença à s'élever en direction du ciel étoilé lorsque l'eau toucha les flammes féroces.

Autour de lui, des blessés hurlaient de douleurs, des enfants pleuraient, des familles désemparées cherchaient ceux qui manquaient. Et partout flottait cette odeur de chair brûlée qu'il respirait avec un profond plaisir, ce fumet délectable qui agressait l'odorat de la foule mais que lui trouvait aussi enivrant qu'un verre d'alcool. Il se renfonça un peu plus dans la ruelle quand des flics passèrent devant lui en courant. Des hurlements de terreur se firent entendre à nouveau lorsque des fenêtres explosèrent sous la forte chaleur dégagée par l'incendie. Il voyait les pompiers luttaient contre les flammes ravageuses qui montaient de plus en plus haut, brûlant, détruisant, tuant sur leur passage. Oui, il avait bien travaillé ce soir. A l'aube, cet immeuble de vingts étages ne serait plus que ruine fumante et servirait de cercueil à ceux qui avaient péris, asphyxiés ou brûlés, à l'intérieur. Il fit négligemment tourner son briquet dans sa main retenant avec peine un rire victorieux et se détourna pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

Il allait bien aimer la Thaïlande.


End file.
